Known in the art is an apparatus for building-up bursting forces (SU, A, 691564), comprising a hollow body filled with ice and having an outlet port and a variable-volume working chamber having an inlet port for establishing communication with the outlet port of the hollow body.
The hollow body is in the form of a cylinder closed at the ends thereof, the cross-sectional area of the cylinder being larger than the cross-sectional area of the oulet port in one end of the cylinder. A pouring port having a shut-off valve is provided in the opposite end of the cylinder.
The variable-volume working chamber is in the form of a perforated pipe having an inlet port in one end wall thereof, directly connected to the outlet port of the hollow body, the other end wall having a passage with a valve for establishing communication of the interior of the pipe with atmosphere and the peripheral wall having radial ports communicating with grooves made in the outer periphery of the pipe for receiving wedge-shaped elastic radially movable members which are moved radially outwardly under the action of ice pressure in the body and working chamber upon a change in temperature of the preliminarily frozen ice.
The prior art apparatus for building-up bursting forces produces comparatively low energy output so that its employment is rather inefficient.